A Máscara da Águia
by Kika - Chan.5
Summary: Uma fic focada na Amazona de Prata da constelação de Águia: a querida Marin
1. Mia, Marin e Aioria

Gente, eu adoro a Marin e essa é a primeira fic q eu faço dela. Eu alterei as idades dos personagens (ta certo que o mangá é feito pra jovens, mas nhaii... Um pirralho de 13 anos ser o principal defensor de Atena, q também é uma pirralha, nhaum dá pra engolir).

Legenda: "frase" pensamento.

Certo... Vamos ver no que isso vai dar... o.O...

A MÁSCARA DA ÁGUIA 

_Um incêndio. Gente se aproveitando disso. Gritos, pavor... Fugindo disso, está uma menina com seu irmãozinho, mas no meio de tanta confusão eles se separam. A garota continua a correr, mas logo é alcançada pelos homens._

_- Por favor, pare! – ela chorava._

_Ora, pare você de ser teimosa. Não viu o que aconteceu com os outros? Seja uma boa menina e me obedeça._

_Onde está o meu irmão?- diz tremendo._

_Não se preocupe com ele._

_Ele só tem seis anos. Como quer que eu não me preocupe com ele?_

_E você tem onze..._

_E você tem coragem de querer pegar uma criança? Que tal brigar com alguém quase do seu tamanho? – diz uma voz surgindo do nada._

_O dono da voz aparece. Sem esforço, consegue derrubar o homem, apesar de ser menor que ele. Ele chama mais três, mas foram derrotados da mesma maneira. Com os inimigos derrotados, ele se aproxima da menina._

_Não precisa ter medo, já está tudo bem. – a menina se controla e percebe que está falando com uma mulher que estava usando uma máscara._

_Quem é você? Porque ta aqui?_

_Eu sou uma guerreira de Atena. Luto pela paz e a justiça. Ouvi gritos e vim averiguar. Foi quando encontrei você. – a moça não transmitia medo, falava de um modo bem calmo e gentil – Agora, o que esses homens queriam?_

_Eles saquearam nosso vilarejo; mataram muitos e colocaram fogo nas casas. Eu e meu irmão saímos correndo, mas eu acabei me perdendo dele. Quando eu ia procurar por ele, esse homem apareceu. – a menina respondeu, havia parado de chorar._

_Porque ele queria te pegar?_

_Ele matou meu pai, falhou na primeira tentativa porque minha mãe se sacrificou, mas na segunda ele conseguiu. Olhou pra mim e falou algo sobre eu ser uma bonita garota... E que iria ficar mais bonita quando crescesse, como minha mãe. Daí ele disse que queria estar no momento que isso acontecesse... Disse que iríamos nos divertir... Fez uma cara e deu um sorriso estranho. Meu irmãozinho pisou no pé dele – se permitiu rir – e saímos correndo... Mas, mas... – começou a chorar._

_Por Atena -suspirou. Parece que o incêndio acabou. Vamos dar uma olhada._

_A guerreira acompanhou a menina. Lá ficaram sabendo que poucos sobreviveram, mas não encontraram o irmão._

_Você disse que é uma guerreira de Atena, não é? – a menina perguntou._

_Sim. Sou a Amazona de Prata da Constelação de Apus._

_Apus?_

_Significa Ave do Paraíso_

_O que vocês fazem?_

_Protegemos Atena._

_E quem é Atena?_

_É a Deusa da Sabedoria e da Guerra._

_Ela não é um personagem da mitologia?_

_As histórias contadas na mitologia são reais. Assim como Atena. Junto com ela, mantemos a calma no mundo._

_E porque está no Japão?_

_É uma longa história. Envolve reuniões, bombas, gente má.Estou falando demais_

_Como eu faço pra me tornar uma Amazona?- Apus suspira. A garota estava fazendo muitas perguntas de uma vez. _

_Você quer ser uma Amazona? E o seu irmão?_

_Eu vou procurar ele. Mas eu quero ser uma guerreira._

_E renunciar a ser mulher pra assumir uma máscara e ter uma vida de lutas e sacrifícios? Já não sofreu demais? Acho que não deveria ter falado_

_Eu assumo todos os riscos. Mas eu quero ser forte, pra que ninguém possa mais me machucar. Também quero combater gente malvada e garantir que isso não aconteça com mais ninguém! – a guerreira olhou pra ela_

_Você é bem determinada. Até demais pra uma criança da sua idade, mas tudo bem. Vou te levar a Grécia e veremos se o Grande Mestre autoriza. Não custa tentar_

_Obrigada._

_Como é o seu nome, menina?_

_Marin._

------------------------

Acordou assustada; fazia um tempo que Marin não tinha esse sonho. Dois anos se passaram depois daquilo. Embora ninguém saiba o porque, o Grande Mestre autorizou Marin a treinar para ser uma Amazona. Sua mestra ficou doente e morreu, mas ela continuou no Santuário disposta a conquistar a Armadura de Prata de Águia, e já mostrava um grande potencial, o que irritava sua rival, Shina. Apesar de Marin não ter qualquer rancor contra ela, nem disputavam a mesma armadura, Shina a provocava; odiava o fato de uma intrusa querer conquistar uma armadura (para ela nenhum oriental tinha esse direito) e também porque Marin era tão poderosa quanto ela.

Marin era vista no Santuário como uma estrangeira intrusa, sua única amiga era Mia, que também sofria. Mia era muito frágil (imaginem um Shun mais fraco e mulher), vítima preferida de Shina, que adorava judiar das outras garotas para mostrar como era forte.

Marin se levantou. Tinha treinado muito na noite passada. Ela fazia isso para poder dormir sem sonhar nada, mas não podia continuar dormindo. Como sempre, Shina havia maltratado Mia e Marin ia cuidar da menina.

(Marin) –Pobrezinha... Está toda machucada. Vou buscar algumas ervas.

Colocando sua máscara, Marin foi a um monte onde começou a pegar umas ervas. Foi quando ouviu uma voz conhecida...

(Shina) – Bom dia Marin. Com está Mia?

(Marin) – Bom dia Shina. Mia está dormindo. Está cansada. – disse sem se alterar.

Na verdade, Marin nunca se alterava com as provocações de Shina, o que deixava a outra ainda mais brava, era rigorosa (desde pequena), mas não perdia a paciência facilmente (treinamento que foi posto a prova quando ela treinou Seya"). Nunca ninguém a tinha visto furiosa.

(Shina) – E você, Marin, quando irá lutar comigo?

(Marin) – Eu não tenho tempo Shina. Mas quando tiver treinarei com você, está bem?

(Shina) – "Eu mato!" Está bem Marin. Continue colhendo as ervas. Diga para a Mia que eu mandei um 'oi'.

(Marin) – Pode deixar que eu mando. – Shina se retira. Marin suspira, conta até 10 e expira. Não era fácil lidar com Shina. Mas quando achava que estava livre, surge uma voz também conhecida e que também adorava provoca-la.

(Aioria) – Marin-chan! Como vai?

(Marin) – Hoje não é o meu dia. Vou bem Aioria. – começa a limpar as ervas.

(Aioria) – E então, para o que está colhendo as ervas?

(Marin) – Estou colhendo para Mia.

(Aioria) – Ela brigou de novo com a Shina? Sabe, eu nunca vi você lutar com a Shina, por acaso tem medo de perder Marin-chan?

(Marin) – Terminei! – Se levanta e começa a tirar a terra das vestes.

(Aioria) – Porque você sempre quer ir embora quando eu chego, Marin-chan? E porque nunca vai? Não consegue se afastar de mim?

(Marin) – "Marin, ele é uma criança grande e matar crianças é uma coisa errada." Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aturando suas bobagens, Aioria. Se me dá licença, Mia me espera. – Aioria coloca-se na frente.

(Aioria) – Não, não dou licença.

(Marin) – "Respire Marin, respire" O que você quer agora?

(Aioria) – É impressionante a sua calma. Shaka e Mú arranjaram uma colega.

Marin tenta sair por outro lado, mas Aioria continuava a impedir a passagem. Marin começou a se alterar, mas isso só divertia o outro.

(Marin) – Eu já disse que não tenho tempo para você Aioria. Deixe-me passar!

(Aioria) – Hum... Não!

(Marin) – Eu já pedi com educação, agora, SAIA! – Aioria só dá um sorriso esnobe – "Porque ele faz isso?" - Marin tenta empurrar ele, mas Aioria a imobiliza e da uma rasteira deixando ela no chão. Por cima dela (no bom sentido u.u) diz:

Você fica uma graça quando está irritada. – ele levanta e sai.

Respirando fundo e contando mentalmente até cem, Marin se levanta e volta para casa com as ervas.

Credo Marin, o que houve?

Mia estava tomando chá e observando sua amiga fazer emplastos. Marin estava com uma expressão irritada (quando estavam sozinhas ficavam sem as máscaras). Mia conhecia bem aquela expressão...

(Mia) – Já sei! Encontrou o Aioria? – Marin derruba o pote no chão - É o único que te deixa nesse estado. – diz rindo.

(Marin) – Isso não é engraçado! – diz recolhendo o pote.

(Mia) – Pra mim é! Esse garoto consegue fazer o impossível: te deixar irritada.

(Marin) – Eu não sei o que eu fiz pra ele, mas devo ter feito alguma coisa pra ele agir assim. Que cara chato! --

(Mia) – Ele já conseguiu o que queria. Pelo seu estado você deve ter se alterado na frente dele.

(Marin) – E ainda teve a coragem de dizer que eu fico uma gracinha quando estou irritada!

(Mia) – Ahahahaha! Ai! Isso doeu. Ainda não posso me mexer.

(Marin) – Bem feito. Quem manda rir assim quando ta toda machucada?

(Mia) – Mas isso ele tem razão, você fica uma graça assim – debocha.

(Marin) – Mia! – suspira. Dá pra parar?

(Kyra) – Ta bom, ta bom... Eu paro. Bom, vamos comer?

Em um outro lugar do Santuário, Aioria se divertia jogando videogame com o irmão, feliz da vida.

(Aioros) – Ta de bom humor Aioria. O q houve?

(Aioria) – Ãh? Nada.

(Aioros) – Humm... Você encontrou a Marin?

(Aioria) – Marin-chan? Encontrei ela sim, porque?

(Aioros) – Então ta explicado. Sempre q a encontra você fica alegre.

(Aioria) – Hein? Não é verdade.

(Aioros) – É verdade sim. Acho que você tem uma quedinha por ela.

(Aioria) – Por Marin-chan? É difícil. Aquela garota é difícil.

(Aioros) – Porque você a chama de 'Marin-chan'?

(Aioria) – Pra provocar ela. Eu sou o único que consegue fazer ela se irritar – disse todo orgulhoso (leonino se acha, né gente?)

(Aioros) – É, você definitivamente está caído por ela.

- Nem sonhando!

Marin respondeu exaltada para Mia.

(Marin) – Ele é chato, egocêntrico e se acha o poderoso. Porque eu gostaria de um cara como aquele?¬¬

(mia) – Bom, poderoso ele é; ta treinando para ser cavaleiro de ouro. Quanto ao outro ponto, não sei responder direito. É você que gosta dele.

(Marin) – Não gosto não.

(Mia) – Para de ser teimosa. Além de ele ser o único que _te_ altera é só _falar nele_ que você se altera.

(Marin) – Ah, Mia. A Shina te mandou um "oi".

(Mia) – Isso foi golpe sujo. Precisava falar dela?

(Marin) – Então não enche.

No meio do ano, Atena reencarna na sua forma humana, mas logo Aioros tenta mata-la e o Santuário fica em alvoroço. Alarmes tocando por toda à parte para impedir o traidor de fugir.

(Marin) – Mia, você ouviu o q disseram? Aioros-san não pode ser um traidor. É impossível

(Mia) – Eu não to entendendo o que está acontecendo, mas é melhor ficarmos aqui.

(Marin) – Deve ter havido algum engano, Mia.

(Mia) – Marin, eu também não acredito q Aioros-san seja um traidor. Mas POR FAVOR, não faça nada.

(Marin) – Eu não posso ficar aqui parada. Tenho que ir – sai.

(Mia) – Marin! Espera! Estou com um mau pressentimento – Mia vai atrás de Marin.

No dia seguinte, Aioria está sentado perto do lago cheio de raiva quando chega Marin.

(Aioria) – O que foi? Veio me...

Aioria não pode terminar a frase porque Marin se joga nos seus braços chorando. Aioria esperava tudo, menos isso. Pensava que Marin iria debochar dele, se sentir superior, mas não. Estava indefesa, solitária, em seus braços.

(Aioria) – Marin-chan, o q houve?

(Marin) – A Mia... A Mia...

(Aioria) – Calma. O q aconteceu com a Mia?

(Marin) – Ela morreu, Aioria, ela morreu.

(Aioria) – Ela morreu, como?

(Marin) – Na confusão de ontem eu saí pra ver o que tava acontecendo porque eu não acreditava que Aioros-san tivesse traído o Santuário -Aioria se contrai (de raiva, outras coisas só mais tarde), daí ela foi atrás de mim e, e, eu não sei o que aconteceu. Só sei que achei o corpo dela agora a pouco.

A raiva de Aioria tinha sumido, dando lugar à confusão. Era muita coisa pra sua cabeça. Seu irmão, a quem tanto admirava, era um traidor e agora Marin, a quem tanto provocava, estava chorando em seus braços. E por achar o corpo de Mia. Suspirou.

(Aioria) – Eu não sei como isso pode ter acontecido. É muito estranho.

(Marin) – A culpa é minha. Eu não deveria ter saído.

(Aioria) – A culpa não é sua. Não se preocupe, vamos achar o assassino de Mia e faze-lo pagar pelo que fez.

(Marin) – E quanto ao seu irmão?

(Aioria) – Como assim? Ele traiu o Santuário e morreu por isso.

(Marin) – Ele é seu irmão! Mais do que ninguém, você deveria saber que Aioros-san não seria capaz de fazer tal coisa.

(Aioria) – Ele era um traidor e sujou a honra da família. Agora, só me resta conseguir a armadura de ouro de leão e limpar o nosso nome. – Marin olha pra ele e de repente percebe que tava sentada no colo dele e que eles estavam abraçados. Ela se levanta (bah, eu continuava no mesmo lugar ) – O que foi Marin?

(Marin) – Me desculpe. Você está cheio de problemas e eu vim te atrapalhar e ainda me jogo em cima de você e... – Aioria a puxa e ela acaba voltando pro mesmo lugar que tava antes (que azar...).

(Aioria) – Eu desculpo. Agora, fica quietinha ta? Pelo que eu to vendo, você não dormiu nada.

(Marin) – Quem conseguiria dormir? – vê Aioria bocejando. E pelo visto, tu também não dormiu.

(Aioria) – Fazer o que? – os dois caem no sono e dormem jun-ti-nhos


	2. Gwen

E agora, o segundo capítulo desta saga. Acho que vai ter no máximo mais dois. Esse capítulo é curtinho, foi mais para mostrar a entrada da Gwen na história. Quem é ela? Hu!Hu!Hu!

**A Máscara da Águia – 2º capítulo**

Duas horas depois, Aioria acorda e se vê em uma terrível batalha interna. Marin estava dormindo nos braços dele e o leonino nhaum gostava daquela máscara, só que se tirasse estaria violando uma das Leis do Santuário e Marin ficaria com sérios problemas. Já ele...

(Aioria) – Eu já estou com problemas suficientes. Não acredito que Aioros tenha feito isso! Ele sempre me falava de que o mais importante era a honra e proteger Atena com nossas próprias vidas. "Atena é a esperança de um mundo melhor. Devemos amá-la e respeita-la, pois somente ela poderá trazer a paz ao nosso mundo" ele sempre dizia isso. Por que fez isso Aioros?

Aioria nhaum tinha dormido naquela noite por que ficou esperando o irmão. Queria que Aioros aparecesse e lhe dissesse que tudo havia sido um engano e que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas ele nhaum apareceu... E Aioria se via novamente só. Seus pais morreram e Aioria lhe criou. Ele não era só um irmão, era seu mestre, seu ídolo, seu pai e seu amigo. O que ele iria fazer agora?

Marin morava sozinha. Passou um ano desde a traição de Aioros e a morte de Mia. De vez em nunca se misturava com as outras amazonas. Ela não era bem vista, fazer o que? "Uma oriental não tem o direito de conseguir uma armadura". Ela já estava cansada de ouvir aquela frase. Nessas ocasiões Aioria sempre a defendia. Ele também não era bem visto no Santuário, mas conseguiu a Armadura de Ouro de Leão e nessa tarde Marin iria lutar para conseguir a Armadura de Prata de Águia. No dia anterior Shina havia ganhado a Armadura de Prata de Cobra e mais tarde iria ter a luta pela armadura prateada de Raposa. A armadura que Mia estaria disputando se não tivesse sido assassinada, sim, porque o que aconteceu com Mia estava longe de ser uma morte em nome da justiça.

(Marin) – Eu prometo que descobrirei quem fez isso, Mia. E a farei pagar pelo que ela fez. – olhou para o relógio. Era hora de sair e provar para todos de que ela era tão, senão mais, capaz do que os europeus. Ela saiu da casa. Aioria a estava esperando (eu também queria um Aioria me esperando... Bueno, não se pode ter tudo çç)

Ela ganhou. Ela mostrou a todos que não importava o que a pessoa era e sim QUEM a pessoa era e isso ela sabia: era a Amazona de Prata de Águia!

Marin chegou em casa e olhou para a estante. Lá estava ela e a Mia. Marin tirou a mascara, pegou a foto e falou:

- Mia, eu consegui. Tornei-me a Amazona de Águia, como você sempre disse que iria acontecer – caem lagrimas na foto. Daqui a pouco irão disputar a sua armadura, a armadura de raposa. Você era que nem uma: esperta, atenta... Ah, Mia! Juro que quem fez isso com você vai pagar. – Marin ouve batidas na porta. Ela poe a mascara e vai atender. Era Aioria.

(Marin) – Aioria, o que você faz aqui? (e tu pergunta? Aproveita!)

(Aioria) – Eu vim te desejar os parabéns. Teria te desejado antes, mas depois da batalha você sumiu.

(Marin) – É que eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha, sabe, pensar. (o coitado do leãozinho ainda ta na porta ¬¬)

(Aioria) – Marin, tu fez isso por muito tempo. Vamos conversar um pouco.

(Marin) – Huum... Tudo bem. Entre. – Aioria entra e olha a sala. Pelo tom de voz que Marin estava usando dava pra perceber que ela estivera chorando Por que ela faz questão de sofrer sozinha? ele se vira e enxerga a foto que Marin estava olhando. Ela e Mia estavam comemorando uma vitória.

(Aioria) – Hue... Eu não me lembrava que a Mia tinha o cabelo tão comprido.

(Marin) – Nos primeiros meses de treinamento ela tinha, mas depois que a Shina a pegou pelos cabelos ela resolveu deixá-los curtos.

(Aioria) – Você sente muito a falta dela, não?

(Marin) – Como não sentir? Ela era minha única amiga no Santuário! Todos me desprezavam! Na primeira vez que eu cai num treino, ela estendeu a mão pra me levantar – Marin começa a chorar – As pessoas achavam que era eu que a ajudava, mas na verdade Mia me ajudava, nunca me deixando desistir!

Aioria, num impulso, abraça Marin bem forte. Doía vê-la chorar. Quando Aioros havia insinuado (insinuado? Ele foi beem direto) que ele gostava da amazona Aioria riu. Bem, podia não ser verdade naquela época, mas no instante em que sentiu Marin se aconchegar no seu peito ele teve certeza: estava apaixonado.

Marin não conseguia segurar as lagrimas. Era considerada muito forte e racional, uma guerreira decidida que se concentra apenas em seus objetivos, mas nos braços de Aioria ela deixava de ser tudo isso para ser apenas Marin; uma menina de 14 anos que sentia falta da amiga que morreu. Aioria havia se tornado o seu porto desde a morte de Mia e ela se sentia tão segura com os braços de Aioria em seu corpo (ele estava confortando ela! Nhaum sei vcs, mas uma amiga minha com certeza vai levar pra malicia essa cena, que mostra um amor puro e inocente. Como tem pessoas pervertidas ao meu redor ¬¬'''') que não queria sair dali nunca mais. Eles ficaram imóveis um bom tempo e só quando Aioria beijou o topo de sua cabeça (vai beijar o que? A máscara?) que a garota saiu do devaneio e disse:

- Eu quero ver quem ira ganhar a armadura, Aioria – Ele suspirou e disse num sorriso:

Irei com você.

Não podia ser pior.

Marin havia dado graças aos Deuses por Shina não disputar a armadura de Raposa, mas aquilo era além dos limites. A nova Amazona da armadura de prata de Raposa se chamava Gwen. Um demônio em forma de gente agora defendia oficialmente uma deusa justa e bondosa. Era o fim dos tempos.

(Marin) – O mundo da voltas...

(Aioria) – Que foi que você disse?

(Marin) – Nada, só estava pensando alto.

(Aioria) – Você conhece a amazona que ganhou?

(Marin) – Infelizmente...

(Aioria) – Por quê?

(Marin) – Digamos que a Shina é um anjo perto de Gwen.

E era! Enquanto Shina desprezava os orientais Gwen desprezava TODO mundo. E todos mesmo. Nem os cavaleiros de ouro escapavam "_um brasileiro como cavaleiro de ouro_?" "_desde quando indianos são brancos e loiros como a barbie de Virgem_?" Marin olhou pra céu Mia, foi uma escolha terrível, não foi? Marin estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu Aioria a chamando.

(Aioria) - ...rin! Marin!

(Marin) – Desculpe, falou algo?

(Aioria) – Aquela que vem vindo não é essa Gwen?

Sim. Para o imenso desagradado de Marin, a nova Amazona estava chegando perto de onde estava os dois O que a demônio quer? - Marin pensou

(Gwen) – Marin! Vejo que conseguiu a armadura de Águia. Estava vendo a minha luta? Fantástica não?

(Marin) – Sim, absolutamente – disse num tom neutro.

(Gwen) - ESTE é o nível que um guerreiro de prata deve ter. Pena que Mia não está mais viva, não é? Ela _jamais_ chegaria ao meu nível, mas se sentiria muito orgulhosa ao ver você.

(Marin) – Não fale sobre Mia neste tom!

(Gwen) – Oh! Desculpe. Coitadinha... Você deve ter sofrido tanto... Além de ser uma oriental perdeu sua _única_ amiga. Me desculpe – falou em um tom muito venenoso

Marin sempre se controlava quando a insultavam, mas Gwen estava passando dos limites ao falar de Mia. Aioria resolveu intervir.

(Aioria) – Parabéns pela armadura senhorita. Sou Aioria, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Leão.

(Gwen) – Oh! Um cavaleiro de Ouro. Quanta honra. O que o trás a esses lados?

(Aioria) – Vim acompanhar minha amiga Marin.

Aioria deu tanta ênfase no "amiga" que Gwen não agüentou

(Gwen) – "Amiga"? Você é amigo desta oriental – apontando para Marin com desprezo

(Marin) – Cuidado com o que fala Gwen.

(Gwen) – "Amiga", sei, "amiga"... vamos ver o quanto essa amizade dura – e saiu. vou acabar com essa história de amizade logo, logo O fato é que Gwen se sentiu atraída pelo cavaleiro de leão e sentiu um profundo ódio ao ver que Aioria falava com carinho sobre Marin.

Por falar neles, os dois estavam no chalé de Marin

(Aioria) – Eu devia ter ficado na minha?

(Marin) – Ela sempre faz ameaças. – suspira – só não gostaria que nossa amizade fosse abalada.

(Aioria) – Não será. Como você disse são apenas ameaças. Nossa amizade nunca será abalada. Eu prometo.

E os dois se abraçam formando um pacto silencioso. Só não sabiam que uma raposa estava espionando...

**Nota da autora insana**: Eu disse que o capítulo é curtinho. Essa fic é uma que está na minha mente e está pronta há tempos, mas é difícil colocar no papel. E a Gwen ainda vai aparecer (e aprontar). Eu entrei no movimento FUAF (Façam Uma Autora Feliz), por isso me mandem reviws dizendo o que acharam... Ajuda a escrever também. Beijos o/


End file.
